


Eye of the Hurricane

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: A commission for @lemonscented2 on tumblr!! The way the scene from episode 6 should have gone





	Eye of the Hurricane

“You're a good friend, Gary.”

The two of them stood facing each other in the hallway, the light of the stars washing over them both in a gentle golden light, much less harsh than normal. The only sounds hey could hear were the distant rumbling of the ships engines and their own breathing. Avocato’s hand was anchored on Gary’s left shoulder and it felt like the world was moving in slow motion, somehow.

“I would’ve gone with great, but-”

Avocato pulled his other hand up and rested it against Gary's other shoulder, squeezing gently. It felt like there were weights on his chest, and he had never felt more safe. More protected. 

He looked up at Avocato, noticing the strange, unidentifiable look he was giving him. It made his stomach flutter and his head feel fuzzy, and he brought his own arm up to touch Avocato’s cheek, wishing he wasn't wearing gloves so he could feel the fur beneath his hands.

Avocato closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch, smiling. It was magical. Gary wanted that smile to stay on his face forever. He was willing to do everything in his power to make that happen.

“Good- good works too…”

Avocato shifted his hands up to cup Gary's face, rubbing his thumb over Gary's cheekbone. It sent a shiver down his spine- feeling the warmth radiating through Avocato’s gloves. His breath caught in his throat as Avocato carefully brushed his hair back away from his face and stared at him. His eyes flickered down to Avocato’s lips and Avocato mirrored the action, both of them unaware of the other.

“What is happen _ ing _ …?”

Gary didn't know at all. He didn't know what was happening, really, but he wanted more of it at the same time that he wanted to run away as fast as possible because he wasn't sure he was ready for what  _ more  _ entailed. This already felt like putting his hand on a live wire. He wanted to lean forward, every atom in his body was demanding that he lean forward, but he stayed still. He felt like he was falling.

“I…” He took a deep breath and steadied himself, begging his heart to stop pounding. “I think… I think we're about to kiss, or-or something,” he laughed nervously, only really half joking. He wanted to kiss Avocato, very badly, he realized with a shock. 

They both looked up at once, their eyes meeting. There was a spark. Time stopped. The universe ceased to exist outside of the two of them, inches apart, each of them all too aware of how badly they wanted to kiss the other. 

“ _ Should we _ ?”

That was unexpected. He found himself nodding slightly, a quiet  _ yes _ ,  _ yeah, totally  _ coming from his mouth without him being fully aware of it. Avocato’s hands slid around to the back of his neck in a way that left him breathless as they both leaned in, neither one sure who was more nervous.

It was half fear, half excitement, all love. 

_ All love. _

Gary pushed forward that last little distance between them and they both froze as their lips met, only for a moment. Gary pulled back just as fast with fear in his eyes.

“Was- was that… Okay…? I don’t wanna like, scare you off, or-”

Avocato pulled him closer and kissed him again, kissed him  _ better _ and longer and more. Gary wrapped his arms around Avocato’s waist and held him close. 

Avocato was a  _ really _ good kisser. He felt like he was floating, like everything was okay and always would be, like this was all that would ever happen and he would be completely content to live in that world. It was perfect. 

But it also may have had something to do with how in love with Avocato he was. 

Avocato pulled back, eventually, and Gary stood there blankly. 

“That…  _ Wow _ … More- more of that. When we get back,” Gary breathed. Avocato smiled and nodded, still holding him in his arms. “Let's go get your boy back.”

Avocato nodded and pulled him closer.

“Just- just a little longer…? Before all the excitement. I want you here. Just us,” he whispered into Gary's ear. It was rare to hear him afraid, but he sounded afraid, for once. He sounded like he was confessing something, and Gary realized, in his own way, he was doing just that.

_ I love you. _

It was unspoken, as always, but it was there. It was there in the way he nuzzled against Gary's cheek and the weight of his breath, and Gary smiled, pulling him closer and holding him there as they swayed back and forth with the ship.

Just a little longer.

They had just a little while longer with each other… 

(Mooncake leaned in the doorway and chirped quietly to himself, which probably meant something along the lines of, “ _ Good, good, good, it's about time they worked their stuff out! _ ” He only flew into the room once the two had parted, not wanting to interrupt their moment, and left when he realized what going with them meant.)

Gary gave Avocato one more kiss, (one last kiss,)  _ for good luck _ , he had said, before they jumped out of the ship and braced themselves for whatever the Lord Commander had to offer them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna commission me feel free to message me on tumblr @colacharm or comment on amy of my fics and ill work something out!! Its around $1 every 100 words!


End file.
